The Cottage
by Our-Secret-Wonderland
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have started their life over and moved back to District 12. They plan to live their lives there and start their own family.
1. Chapter 1

The Cottage

"Will you please tell me where you're taking me?" I told Peeta as he guided me through a meadow. That's what I thought, at least. He had me blind folded, but from what I could hear we were walking through a meadow. A meadow with lush, green grass.

"Why can't you just trust me. Just hold my hand. I think you will like this though," he told me. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, I just don't like being blindfolded very much."

"Katniss. Calm down. I won't hurt you. You should know that by now," he said as we kept walking. His guidance was strong and confident. I did know that he wouldn't hurt me, but I just didn't like not being able to see.

"I'm sorry, Peeta, it's just that I just want to know where we are going."

"Well, we are here," he said kind of enthusiastic.

He pulled off the blind fold and revealed a huge cottage. But it wasn't normal stone. It was stone, don't get me wrong, but it was painted. Mockingjays and vines were painted all around it. And then on one stone. One single stone, the letters, KE+PM stuck out from it all. Katniss Everdeen plus Peeta Mellark... I let a sigh out and my eyes widened. It was magnificent. Absolutely gorgeous. Just perfect.

"Peeta-" he came up behind me and put his arms around me, with his chin on my shoulder.

"You like it?"

"I love it! Peeta! It looks... I can't even put it into words! Its perfect!" I told him.

"Best present ever?" I looked at him with question.

"What?"

"Your birthday. It's today. Man. The birthday girl forgot her own birthday." he chuckled. With everything that happened in the last few months, I had forgotten that my birthday was coming up. Although it's not like it was a big deal. It's amazing he even remembered it...

"Peeta... It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Wait... What's that?" I asked looking at another stone. Rue. The flower. And on another was a trident. Finnick. "This is truly the best present ever!" I exclaimed. I turned and kissed him.

"Come on. Let's look inside." he said, leading me to the house.

The inside was simply wonderful. Almost as wonderful as the outside paintings. He took me around to look at all the different rooms. One room, which was ours, was big. It had a wooden bed frame, a light above that, and the most beautiful painting behind the bed. It was a picture of another flower. Primrose. Prim. He was making this such a wonderful birthday. Just wonderful.

The next room was filled with paintings. All those from the rain. All those he made after the first hunger games. The room to the left was bare. Nothing.

"What will go in here?" I asked.

"Whatever our future holds," he said smiling. I stood on my toes and kissed him again.

"I love this. I couldn't ask for anything better," I said walking down a hallway that lead to the kitchen. There was a small square table with four chairs. Was he expecting anything? Only time would tell...

"There is one more thing I want to show you." he took my hand and lead me out a back door. Behind the house, there was a small pond, two chairs to sit in, trees farther back, and the best of all. A bow and sheath of arrows. Gold. Every arrow was pure gold. And on every one, was the mockingjay symbol engraved. The perfect present.

"Peeta... This is.. You are the best!" I said putting my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Only the best, for the best. I love you," he said kissing me.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Mockingjays Don't Cry

I sat staring at the sunset back at District 12. The orange glow emanating from the horizon, drowning me in the color. Peeta's color. His color that I would never forget. There was still a little blue left in the sky. Blue. Mockingjays were blue. They were majestic and graceful. Something I was named, but will never live up to. I should be called something like... a boar. Something that is always messing things up. But is also innocent. Innocent but tough. At least tough enough to fend for itself. Something I wasn't able to even do for myself.

Lately, everything has changed in District 13. Gale is still there when I need him, but I never really see him anymore. He moved to district 4 and I really haven't seen a lot of him since. Annie has been better. Finnick leaving... well dying from the Capitol's evil mutts.

Then there's Peeta. Peeta who has just recently was able to rid his mind of the worst of the nightmares. The nightmares the Capitol caused. Sometimes he has moments but they are mostly small ones. I have those moments too. But he is always there faster for me than I will ever be for him.

"Katniss? You ok?" Peeta asks me from behind. He sits down beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Look. It's your color." I tell him. I look to him and see his eyes. His wonderful, wonderful eyes that always give me comfort. Always make me his. Always.

"You know, that color always made me think of you," he said. He kissed my shoulder.

"How?" I ask deep in thought.

"It always looks good against your skin. Back in 13 I couldn't tell. But moving back, I began to notice it more. And even before the rebellion, in school, around the Hob, it always reminded me of you."

"Oh," I said. Not sure what to say, really. His hand reached up to my cheek and pulled me close. Our lips touched and filled with fire. Passion. Love. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

He fell back and brought me down with him. Our lips still together. I laughed as we slid down a hill. We were behind our house and there was a hill and small pond. A place where the children could play.

We laughed as we slid down almost going in the pond. We lay back on the plush green grass, my head on his chest. He played with my hair as we lay there.

"I love you, Peeta. Forever."

"What about after forever?" he asked jokingly. I looked at him and saw his smile. One that could bring someone to their knees. One that gave me chills.

"And ever!" I squeaked, laughing. We both laughed and relaxed.

"Katniss?" Peeta said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Did you cry over me?" he asked me looking straight ahead, not meeting my eyes. At first I thought he was kidding. But I saw the seriousness on his face.

"Yes. A lot. But I don't know why. I mean I know why, I just.. I wasn't supposed to." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I am the mockingjay. And they don't cry."

"Well, you are my Mockingjay, and you can cry." he said hugging me. We stood up to go back into the house. I kept thinking about what Peeta said. _You are my Mockingjay. And you can cry. _Walking in the door I looked out over the horizon. On a small branch my the door, a baby Mockingjay landed.

"What's wrong little one?" I asked in a small voice. It just looked at me. Then as if it heard our conversation, a small tear fell down its face. It fell to the ground and flew away. I followed it with my eyes and saw it land on a much bigger tree. One with its family. One without pain.

That's when I realize it. The Mockingjay was small. Blue and green. Graceful. Peaceful. The bird was Prim. And she just showed me it was ok to cry. Mockingjays can cry.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner

After a dinner of duck, fish, berries, and of coarse bread, I cleaned up the kitchen. Peeta barely touched his food, and frankly, neither had I. It showed he was getting skinnier, but why wasn't I?

"Peeta, I need to talk to you..."

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"I don't know," I said looking at him. He was definitely getting skinnier. He wasn't as muscular. Was he sick? I got a blank, scared expression on my face.

"Katniss? What's wrong? Katniss talk to me," he said lifting my chin up so I would look at him.

"Peeta, you are losing weight. Something that you shouldn't do. But I haven't been eating that much either. We both never finish our dinner and both always run. But just one problem..." I trailed off. I kept wondering how this could be. How it could happen.

"Katniss... You're starting to scare me." He did look scared. Scared and weak.

"I am gaining weight.."

"What?"

"Call Haymitch. We are going to the Capitol."


	4. Chapter 4

The Train Ride

The train was fast like I remembered it. The same train that took us to the Capitol the first time. But this time we weren't going to kill others. We were now going to see if it was true.

Haymitch was on the train with us, and he took his old room. Peeta and I got a bigger room than before. But since we got on the train, I noticed we didn't speak very much. He just never left my side. Always behind me, infront of me, always there.

That night after dinner, we all went back to our rooms. I was in the bathroom when I heard Peeta talking.

"Could you really be... you know.." he asked me.

"I don't know. That's why we need to go to the Capitol now to find out. Do you not want me to be?" I asked. But then I realized. That was the first time Peeta spoke to me since we boarded the train.

"I don't know Katniss. I mean everything was great. Just everything. But it seems its always me screwing everything up. Do you?" he said. I could tell that he partly didn't want it, but partly did. He did because he wanted someone else there. Someone that would love both of us. We would be able to share our love. But not because at this point, our lives were great. Just us two. Living on our own. Just us.

"Well, yeah kind of. I mean I want to share love with someone else. And I want to prove to myself that I can take care of someone else without being told what to do."

"So is this just a maturity thing? Proving a point?" he asked annoyed.

"No not at all! I want this Peeta. I want it for the both of us!" I said climbing in bed with him. I turned on my side, facing him. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed his temple with my thumb.

"So if its true. What do we do?"

"We live our lives. We could stay in the Capitol for a while or we could come back home. What ever feels right for us."

"Well tomorrow we will find out and make our decisions then. Let's get some sleep right now though."

I fell asleep with my head on Peeta's chest. With him playing with the hair that fell on my face. Me making tiny circles on his stomach with my finger. By this time tomorrow I would find out if it was true. If I was pregnant with his baby.

Peeta's baby.


	5. Chapter 5

The Capitol

We arrived in the Capitol in a matter of a few days. Stepping off the train, I could feel Peeta shaking. The night before, we had a talk about what we would name it and everything. It actually made me smile.

"So what should we name it?" he asked me, while crawling into bed.

"Name what?" I said getting in beside him.

"The baby. Whether it's a girl or boy. What do you like?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like.. Well who knows if I'm even pregnant in the first place. But if it was a girl, I would want it to be something pretty. Graceful. Beautiful. Like... Alek for a boy... And Makayla for a girl. What about that?"

"I love it. I thought you would name him or her after Prim or Finnick. But I like the names.. Love them," he said. He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled.

Now stepping off the train, the smile was gone and both our hearts were racing. I looked at him. "Peeta, are you ok?"

"Just don't let go of me," he said. His grip on my hand tightened and we walked to a cab that was already waiting. I hadn't seen Haymitch most of the trip except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But that was normal. It wouldn't be right to see him any other time then that. But I wondered why he wasn't coming with us to see the doctor.

Sitting in the cab, I had to talk to him. Things were just too quiet.

"You don't want this baby do you? Are you just hoping it's Gale's? Just by some slight chance?" I asked looking out the window.

"You haven't seen Gale. He left a while back. It wouldn't have taken this long. Trust me. If anything, it's mine." His tone was harsh. Mean. Rude. Something Peeta was never around me.

"So you don't want it," I said giving back the same harsh tone.

"Katniss, it's more than that! I do want it! I want it more than anything. You just- ARRGH! You don't get it do you?" he said.

"What don't I get?" I said. The driver looked in the mirror at us. I didn't blame him. We were a little crazy.

"You don't get that I have wanted this for a long time. Not just because of normal stuff, but because having one of you is amazing. But two? Thats like... Absolutely perfect. But of course... All you do is think about yourself and how it affects you.. Whatever."

We were now on separate sides of the cab, not looking at each other. I was just afraid that he didn't want the baby and would leave me if I was. But then I thought, Peeta would never leave me. He could never will himself to do it.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I began. "I'm sorry I can't think of anyone else except for me and I know I do it. I am sorry I treat you like a dog, and I am so sorry for being me. I am just so sorry.." I said. He looked over at me and scooted to me again. Hip to hip.

"I'm sorry. I should have never talked to you like that. So I am sorry. Let's both just be happy," he said smiling that smile that made me fall in love with him. Along with his eyes and everything else.

"Deal." I told him. He kissed me on my forehead and we sat back and watched the Capitol fly by. Fingers intertwined with each other, hip against hip, leg against leg, shoulder to shoulder. Together at last. Forever. Bound together by love. Bound by something more, maybe. Even stronger than love.

The smile that found itself on my face, was now gone as we pulled into the doctor's building.


	6. Chapter 6

The Excited Dr. Morgander

"Well, this is a sight I thought I would never see!" The doctor told us as he strolled into the office. "My name is ." I was sitting on a bed and Peeta was right beside me. Even if there was another chair.

"Today must me your lucky day," Peeta told the doctor. They shook hands and he bowed his head to me.

"Looking at the results, I have to say I give you both credit. To maintain this kind of stability. Have you been eating Mrs. Mellark?" he asked me. I smiled at the name. Mellark.

"Well since we moved back, I mean, not really. I have eaten, but it's just not a lot. But I kept gaining weight."

"How long have you two been together? I mean living together?"

Peeta and I looked at each other. "About four months, sir." Peeta told the man.

"Well I hope you two have enough room at your house because yes, Katniss. You are pregnant."

One the train, Peeta and I ran to Haymitch first. At the office we were so excited and happy, I thought you could hear from a mile away. I was especially happy. Now there wasn't anything that could take my Peeta away. Not like he would leave, but still.

We beat on the door until a very drunk Haymitch answered.

"Haymitch, what is the best gift someone could have?" I asked him with a smile on my face that stretched from ear to ear.

"More wine?" he said holding up a wine bottle.

"No! Haymitch, I'm pregnant!" I told him, watching the wine bottle fall from his hand and shatter on the floor. Peeta and I ran off back to our rooms, laughing.

"Katniss, are you happy?" he asked me as we flopped down on the bed

"I am more than excited. I am.. overwhelmed! So overjoyed!"

"I am too. Now I get to have two of you. I am the luckiest guy alive!" he said putting his arm across my stomach and pulling me closer. He kissed my shoulder and then my cheek.

"I can't wait to be back in District twelve. Wait! We have to get stuff for the baby! Come on, let's see who we can find in the Capitol and get them to help." I said smiling. So we got up and went back off the train before it left.

We went to the first place we knew that would be happy, excited, willing to help, and loving. The only person with those qualities. Effie.


	7. Chapter 7

Effie and the Madness

"Effie, slow down!" Peeta yelled from four isles over in 'The Baby Mart'. Effie and I were just picking things as we moved along. Peeta on the other hand was going very slow. Then I remembered his leg.

"Effie is this all really necessary?" I asked.

"Everything is necessary for a little baby Katniss! Why don't you go check on Peeta. I, on the other hand, will get a few more things and go pay," she told me. I was so thankful she did because I was starting to feel as bad as Peeta.

I ran back over to Peeta who was dragging.

"I'm sorry!" I said laughing.

"No it's fine. From the moment we met her, I knew we should have just gone home. But I guess if getting all this for the baby with ensure it an amazing life, then let's do it! Although it will always have an amazing life, thanks to you," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the front were Effie was already loading all the things from her shopping cart to a van. She needed a bus really to get all that stuff home. What would Haymitch think?

After waiting for another cab to get us, Effie, Peeta, and I, followed by the van, rode back to the train station. I looked to Peeta and he kissed my forehead. We were so ready for this baby.

"Where do you want this?" Peeta yelled from the Kitchen. I was in the big bare room arranging everything.

"Peeta, how do I know where it goes if I can't even see it!" I yelled back. He came in the room, looking very annoyed, and showed me the the box of baby bottles, cups, bowls, spoons, and forks.

"Where do you want it?" he asked again.

"In the cabinet two doors left of the sink."

"It's amazing how you have memorized every little thing in this house," he mumbled walking back to the kitchen.

The next few days were filled with decorating, arranging, and rearranging. Painting, eating, cleaning, and resting. We were going crazy! After finishing the baby's room, we decided to go outside and watch the sunset. Walking outside I realized it was the first time in a while. Instead of sitting in the chairs, we sat on the hill.

"I still can't believe it," I said lying down on the soft green grass. It was smooth under my hands. Just perfect. Just like everything else in my life.

"What?" Peeta asked me.

"Just life as it is. I mean I would have never thought it would get like this. I mean a baby? I could never see myself as a mother. But I got to thinking. I never saw it because I was never thinking about it while I was with you. Get it? But then when the doctor said it was true, I really saw. I am going to be a great mother. And it's all because of you," I said smiling.

"I never thought I would be family material. But then when we kissed in the first arena, I knew I was. I knew that if I had you, I would be the perfect father."

"Well, you're the perfect husband," I said scooting over and putting my head on his chest.

"And that's why I am so happy. I never thought I would be here with you right now. Never thought we would've gone through what we did."

"Now we get to live our lives the way we want to. No more games. No more pretending. No Capitol drama."

"I am so glad there's no more games. Our child having to go through the reaping. I couldn't have that. But now let's watch the sunset," he said removing strands of hair out of my face.

That night in bed, I looked behind me to see the beautiful Primrose.

"Goodnight Prim. I love you. I hope you're safe. Sweet dreams."


	8. Chapter 8

The Check Up

"Peeta, come on we don't want to be late!" I yelled from the train door. I was six months and it was time for another check up. I was HUGE now, but I was glad Peeta made me laugh about it. He didn't not like it. He thought I was beautiful. But I didn't see how I was pretty with a huge belly that stuck out. But I guess it was Peeta, and he would love me anyway.

He ran up to me in a rush and almost knocked me over. We both laughed and went to a cab that was waiting.

Stepping out of the cab, I was kind of nervous. We were going to find out if it was a girl or boy today. And I didn't even know if I wanted to know yet. The thought of it made me nervous.

"Mr and Mrs. Mellark! Glad to see you back again! How have you been? Looks like you're pretty healthy with the weight right now, huh?" Dr. Morgander asked me.

"Good actually."

"So, Katniss, how would you feel about having the ultrasound and then finding out the gender?"

I looked to Peeta. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Well lets go!" the doctor said.

The nurse came in and led me to a room with a bed and a big machine with a screen on it. I sat on the bed with Peeta standing right beside me. The nurse who led me here, lifted my shirt to show just my stomach and put a blue gel all over. It was ice cold, but warmed up in a few seconds. Then she used a wand like thing attached to a wire and rubbed it on my stomach. In a matter of seconds, a picture of a baby appeared on the screen.

"Looks like you're having..." she looked at the screen carefully. "A healthy baby girl." I looked to Peeta who had a tear rolling down his face. I reached up and touched his cheek and wiped away the tear. He kissed me on my head, and smiled. I laughed as I saw the baby move.

"So what are you naming her?" The nurse asked.

"Tell her," Peeta said.

"Makayla. Makayla Felicity Mellark."

"Perfect," Peeta said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful. Makayla." The nurse said. I looked to Peeta and realized that I had the perfect life. A perfect husband. A perfect baby. The perfect family. Just perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

The Visit

I was in my room when I heard knocking coming from in the living room. "Peeta, who is it?" I yelled.

"Katniss, can you come here a minute? Someone is here to see you," he yelled back. I was sitting on the floor of our room reading a book about having a baby. Weird, I know, but it was interesting. And my stomach served a good table. I stood up, which took some strength, and walked into the living room. I was only in the doorway when he stood up.

"Hey, Catnip."

"Gale!" I walked as fast as I could to him and embraced him with a hug. "I am so glad to see you! It feels like it's been forever!"

"I know. I'm sorry for not calling, writing, or visiting earlier. Forgive me?" he asked parting our hug.

"Forgiven!"

"Hey," Peeta began, "I am going to go get dinner. If you need anything, Haymitch is just in town. I will be back later. Gives you time to catch up."

I went to him and kissed him on the lips. "See you later."

Gale and I spent the whole afternoon together. We walked around outside, sat in the chairs, and sat inside and watched tv. He kept on asking about the baby and life right now. It really made me wonder...

"So, how is living back in 12?" he asked me.

"Perfect. I have the perfect house, husband, baby, and life. Its all perfect." It was the first time he asked me that one and I knew something was coming up, that I didn't have a good feeling about...

"What do you think would have happened if it was just me and you? _HE_ never came back. Never came to you. Never returned to normal. Died in the Capitol rebellion.."

"Gale!" it made me mad the way he said, 'he'. "If you're going to talk to me like that, then you can get out of my house! I don't want you near me! How could you say that?" I exclaimed.

"How happy are you? Huh? You don't really love him! You can't! He may love you but that's all there is! It's just him! You don't have any love for him! Not for anyone."

"Yeah? Well who was the one who killed my sister!" I yelled. Tears began to fall down my face.

"Don't throw that at me! How do you know it was my bomb! I didn't do it, Katniss!"

Just then, Peeta burst through the door. "What the heck is going on here?" he said. I walked to him and hugged him. "Katniss, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Get him out... Get him out!" I yelled.

"Gale, maybe it's just best if you leave... it won't be good for the baby.." Peeta said cautiously.

"The baby? The baby? I don't give a flip about the baby! You keep putting it out in my face! Whatever. I am out of here. Good luck with your perfect life. I wish the games were still around. Then your child would have to face the same thing we did!" he yelled. He stormed out of the house. My knees felt like they were going to buckle. I slid down to the floor and sat there. Peeta sat beside me as I cried.

How could Gale say those things? How could he be so heartless?

"You don't believe him do you? About having the games around still?" I asked him.

"Katniss, he was just saying that because I got you and he didn't. I was the one who ended up the the Mockingjay. The beautiful girl who led the rebellion. I got you," he said, wiping my tears and holding me.

"I'm glad I have you. And I can honestly say I love you more than anything. More than myself. More than anyone on this earth. You are my only. You are my Peeta."

"That's why I married you didn't I?" he said. We both laughed and worked our way to the bedroom. Out of the window, I could see Gale. Walking into town. I could see him crying. I could see the tears rolling down his face. I could see the pain in his heart. Then I looked to Peeta. All the love in his heart overthrew Gale by at least ten miles. Peeta was mine. My only. My love. Mine. All mine.


	10. Chapter 10

The Letter

I was walking inside the house when I saw Peeta sit down at the kitchen table. I had been outside relaxing in my chair and reading. I sat down beside him and I could see the pain in his face.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I took the paper out of his hands and read it.

_Katniss, _

_I just want to tell you how sorry I am to tell you this, but they found Gale out in the woods. Nobody had seen him and they went looking. They found him in a cave, and battered with cuts and bruises. He was attacked by something we can't decide. They flew him to the Capitol, and I will call later when I find out more. I am so sorry. On the hovercraft he told the medics that he wanted to die. He wanted to because he knew he had no reason to live anymore. Sorry. _

_Haymitch_

The words struck me with instant pain. I then realized why Peeta looked hurt. Gale wanted to die so he pissed off an animal and made it attack him. I knew he would do something like that. I put the letter down and walked back outside. I went out the front door this time and started walking. It was extremely difficult, considering my belly. I didn't care though. I wanted to get away and walk. I was getting tired about half the way to town and sat down on the ground. I lay back and put my head on the grass. After a few minutes I heard Peeta.

"Katniss, I am so sorry. I know what he means to you," he said laying beside me.

"What he meant. Sorry Peeta, but the minute he asked what it might have been like without you. With you dead. I knew then that he didn't mean anything to me. All he was to me was a pile of dirt. Some nothing. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Let's go back to the house. We can watch tv and sit by the fire. Or if you want we can just sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate. All up to you."

"Let's just go, eat, and sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate. I want to spend time with you. Just us two." I said standing up. Which again took effort.

"It already is us," he said laughing. We walked back to the cottage hand in hand. When we got back, I sat on the couch while Peeta cooked. He was getting to be a good cook. I was in the bed most of the time anyways.

After we ate, he made hot chocolate and we sat on the floor with out backs against the couch. Taking small sips for a few minutes was getting boring so I gulped about half of the cup down. Then I felt something move inside me.

I coughed on my drink and sat it on the floor. "Peeta! Give me your hand!" I said reaching for it. I didn't give him time to reject as I put his hand to my stomach. I put it right were I felt it.

"It kicked!" he said.

"I know!" I said laughing. He moved his hand around and felt another. It felt really weird, but made me laugh. And I could tell he was happy too.

"Our Makayla is ready to come see us," he said kissing my cheek.

"I am so happy. I am so so so excited and can't wait to see our Makayla. I can't wait until she gets here," I said. Peeta put his other arm around me and with his hand still on my stomach, we sat there. On the floor. Laughing and smiling. Happy for the baby. Happy for us. But down in the pit of my stomach I felt bad. Bad for Gale. Bad for Haymitch. My mom. How she couldn't be here with me. But when I looked to Peeta, I saw my future. My amazing future with the boy with the bread.


	11. Chapter 11

The Big Day

"Katniss! How are you feeling?" Haymitch asked me.

"How does it look like I am doing?" I asked angry. I was at the Capitol hospital. Peeta brought me when I started getting pains a few days ago. I have been in labor for two days now. The doctors won't do anything.

"Katniss, how do you feel about about enducing the labor now?" the doctor asked. I gave him a look. Peeta was sitting beside me in a chair by the bed. He grabbed my hand and tried to comfort me.

"Really? And where was this last night? I have been like this for two days! In pain and all you do is give me meds! Gosh!" I yelled. Peeta kissed my forehead and mouthed 'sorry' to the doctor and nurses.

An hour after I almost blew up at the doctor, they gave me a shot in my lower back. Then in two more hours, I was ready to have the baby.

"Push!" the doctor said. I pushed with everything I had and still nothing.

"Push, Katniss!" Peeta said. I looked at him and he immediately shut up.

"One, two, three, PUSH!" the doctor said again. Within a few seconds it was over and I heard the cry.

"Katniss, meet Makayla Felicity Mellark," the doctor said, handing her to me. I held her in my arms for the first time. My very own. My Makayla. I looked at her and smiled.

I handed her to Peeta who was crying at this point. I reached up and wiped his tears. Then she opened her eyes. Peeta gave her back and I saw it. Her beautiful eyes. The most unique I had ever seen. They were bright, bright blue with brown on the outside. She was very unique. She had our eyes, my nose, his smile, and both our love.

After four days, we finally got to go home. Finally got to be a family. Finally got to be in love. Not like we weren't earlier, but still. The first night, I put Makayla in bed and went to my own. Laying in bed I could tell Peeta was tired.

"I love you Peeta," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," he said. He kissed me and it felt like the ones earlier. Like we were meant for each other. We were each others. We could love each other. I would just have to add another one in the equation. My life was now complete. Just complete.

**THE END**


End file.
